1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage support hook provided on a scooter-type motorcycle, proximate a leg shield thereof, and to a motorcycle incorporating the described luggage support hook. More particularly, the present invention relates to a luggage support hook formed in a substantially Y-shape, which is arranged proximate a leg shield of a motorcycle, and to a motorcycle incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a known motorcycle having a leg shield for covering an occupant's legs, wherein a luggage support hook is provided at a center of an upper portion of the leg shield and a storage unit (having an upward opening) is arranged below the luggage support hook.
An example of such luggage support hook for a motorcycle is disclosed in the Japanese Patent No. 3633114.
According to the JP 3633114, the luggage support hook or the storage unit is used in such a manner that an article to be hung, such as a bag or a shopping bag, is hung on the luggage support hook, or the article is put in the storage unit, or a body portion of the article hung on the luggage support hook is put in the storage unit and stably supported. Moreover, in some cases, the article to be supported is hung on the luggage support hook, and at the same time, the body portion of the article to be supported is put on a floor portion of the motorcycle, on which occupant's feet are also put, during operation of the vehicle.
The known luggage support hook for the scooter-type motorcycle, as disclosed in the JP Patent No. 3633114, exhibits a substantially L-shape configuration. A hanging strap of the article to be hung is merely hooked to the luggage support hook, so that when the article to be hung is large-sized or the hanging strap is too long, the article to be hung is brought to a state where it is carried on the floor portion of the motorcycle, and looseness is produced in the hanging strap. Therefore, there is a possibility that, during travel, the hanging strap is disconnected from the luggage support hook or the article on the floor portion is rolled and may become unstable.
Moreover, even if an attaching position of the luggage support hook is merely made higher or the hanging strap is merely shortened, there is a possibility that, during travel, the article to be hung becomes easy to swing about the luggage support hook depending upon hung state thereof, so that it is desired that the length of the hanging strap is suitably adjusted and the article is made stable even during operation of the motorcycle.
The present invention is therefore made in consideration of such circumferences. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a luggage support hook for a motorcycle, in which a degree of freedom in the manner of hooking a hanging strap of an article to be hung, to the luggage support hook can be ensured, and the article can also be retained in a stable state during operation of the motorcycle.